Eryama
Eryama is a level 90 Swashbuckler, and a level 90 Explorer. He is a recognized authority on the game world, and is an advisor and member of the Round Table. He is also the first married man in the new world, remarrying his wife from the old world, Lizbef. Eryama is a solo player by nature, but he teaches and trains Lizbef as well as joining parties with the likes of Krusty, Shiroe, Nyanta, and other members of Log Horizon. He loves the Crescent Moon Alliance, and is good friends with all of their officers. He supports them with information and current maps as much as possible to help them grow. Appearance (In Game) Eryama sports a long brown trench coat with storage pockets on the inside. His twin chokutos are in a scabbard strapped to his back. He wears a clean white shirt with a dark green scarf. He wears khaki pants and dark brown riding boots. He has a belt that hangs around his waist with multiple pouches attached as well as a scabbard strapped to this belt and his left leg, with a custom knife. He has the magic bag strapped to his right side. His hair is fairly long, and never stays in place. Personality Eryama is typically a loner, and his entire job is built around working by himself. However, in groups that he knows, he opens up and tries to work better with others. He obsessed with discovery, and feeling that the real world is too explored, joined Elder Tale to get that sense of discovery again. While others play Elder Tale for battling and growing stronger, Eryama plays only to explore new lands and collect the rarest items. His vault is full of the rarest crafting materials and weapons that he can find. History Eryama started playing Elder Tale on his home server in America. He met his wife, Lizbef, on Elder Tale and they got married in real life. When they moved to Japan to become missionaries, they changed their home server to Yamato. In game, they maintain a house on the American server and on the Yamato server. Eryama is a swashbuckler, and originally trained under Nyanta to level his class. However, Eryama chose to forgoe the rapiers of his teacher for a pair of chokutos. While shorter than rapiers, they are sturdier and quicker than the rapiers. To defeat Eryama in single combat, you cannot let him get in range of you. Few of the players that he has dueled have been able to prevent him from getting in range, but he has not dueled many other expert players. His subclass is Explorer. While many people do not choose this subclass, he has excelled with it. Explorers not only develop maps, but they gather information into a magic notebook given to their class at the start of their character. They can then choose what to do with the information they gather. Explorers also have scouting and evasion abilites. Eryama uses these skills to scout raids before actually attempting it, and sometimes has sold this information to raid and combat guilds, and even the Debauchery Tea Party. Other players view the subclass as being useless, thinking they can get this information from wikis and other internet sites. What they do not realize is that the editors of these sites are Explorers, and use the subclass to obtain the information. While Eryama gives out vital, low level information for free, he keeps the best info on how to defeat certain bosses and gather rare resources for himself. He then sells that to people he trusts, and to his closest friends he gives that info for free. He has conducted business with Shiroe many times, and gives him secrets for free. In return, Shiroe copies Eryama's maps and sells them for him sometimes, as well as providing crafting resources for him. Eryama has visited the main cities of every server, and is working on exploring them all in detail. He currently has the most accurate available maps for 1/3 of the servers, and constantly travels to find new information. When they heard of the 12th expansion, Eryama and Lizbef decided to send their characters in two different directions. Eryama navigated his character back to their online home in the States, and Lizbef's character stayed in Yamato to help conduct business and gather new information. However, once the Apocalypse happened, Eryama and Lizbef woke up on different sides of the server. Story Eryama, based on a little bit of info that he had on the fairy rings, was able to transport himself from America to China, and four months after the Apocalypse was finally reunited with his wife. During that time, he scouted many places to determine any differences caused by the expansion. You cannot call characters that are on different servers from you, so for months neither knew how the other was doing. It was a very emotional time for both of them. It took all of Lizbef's courage not to set out in search of Eryama, but she remembered that their plan was for him to do all of the traveling, while she would maintain their home base. Eryama had to travel by boat from South Korea to the Northern tip of Yamato. The minute he landed, Eryama frantically opened his friend list and called Lizbef for the first time. They were overjoyed to hear that the other was alright. When Eryama finally made it back to her, they were finally able to relax, sit down, and look at the changes to the world around them. Eryama is well known to many members of the Round Table, having done business with many of their guild leaders. Eryama and Lizbef are currently high ranking advisors to the Round Table. Eryama recently has been added as a full member and represents players not in a guild. He and Lizbef work closely with Shiroe, and the other members of Log Horizon. They party together often, and Eryama performed a significant scouting role during the Return of the Goblin King. He took out many small groups of goblins, and joined Krusty as an advisor and warrior. Shiroe trusts Eryama explicitly, and told him of his ability as a scribe to create new magic. Shiroe has requested that Eryama gather information on other groups that are attempting to invent magic as well. Eryama, while agreeing to help, asked for a favor in return. As a result, Shiroe created an official marriage contract for Eryama and Lizbef. While always being faithful to each other, they are the first official married couple of this new world. The marriage contract creates and bends rules to their favor. Eryama and Lizbef have a shared bank vault, and have a status that appears under their names. Remembering their pain of being separated, their contract also allows them to contact each other via telepathy, at any time and no matter where they are. They also join and leave guilds as one player, however, they have not used this feature yet. Relationships Shiroe: Shiroe and Eryama are close allies. They have worked together multiple times in the past, with Eryama exploring and evaluating major raids for the Debauchery Tea Party and other groups Shiroe has worked with. Eryama was consulted to find the best location for the summer training camp, and explored many different areas for the Round Table. Shiroe trusts Eryama like a member of Log Horizon, and they both share major developments with each other. However, neither of them have ever considered having Eryama and Lizbef joining Log Horizon. While the topic has never been discussed, both feel that they can do the most good by not being in the same guild. That being said, Eryama is on the friend list of every Log Horizon member and will drop anything to help Shiroe and company in their times of need. Nyanta: When Eryama first joined the game almost 4 years ago, he knew that if he was going to become a successful explorer, he first had to be a strong warrior. Based on previous games, he knew that he wanted to dual wield a pair of swords. Asking around, he sought out the most powerful swordsman of the time, which was Nyanta. He constantly pestered Nyanta, begging him to train him, but Nyanta refused. One day, Eryama challenged him to a duel. The duel system averages the players levels for the duration of the match, and lets them play at the same level. The only bonus higher level players get in this system is that they retain lower powered versions of all their special attacks. Nyanta, without using any special attacks was able to defeat Eryama. However, during the fight, he noticed Eryama using tactics that weren't standard to the game, as well as being able to block and dodge attacks that others could not. After this duel, Nyanta agreed to train him. By the time they parted ways, Eryama had gone up almost 50 levels and was able to defeat adventurers 4 or 5 levels above him. While they kept in contact after that, they had not seen each other in over a year at the time of the Apocalypse. (Eryama respects roleplayers, but Nyanta's cat noises annoy him.) The Rest of Log Horizon: While the other members of Log Horizon (excepting Naotsugu) had never met Eryama before the Apocalypse, they have quickly come to respect him and appreciate his partnership with Shiroe. Eryama has become a big brother figure to all of the members, and they look up to him in their own unique ways. Akatsuki, while not being outgoing towards him, knows she can talk to him and count on him. Eryama doesn't realize that this is her attitude at all, and is often confused by her. Touya and Minori automatically respect anyone that Shiroe does, so they count Eryama as a great player. In Touya's mind, he views the purpose of the game to be fighting and growing stronger, so he is often confused by the fact that Eryama's goals are not fighting and growing personally stronger. Minori understands better that different people play the game for different reasons, so she respects that Eryama is not just there for endless fighting. Isuzu often asks for Eryama's advice on how to deal with Rudy, and views Eryama and Lizbef as trusted friends she can talk to about her relationship. Rundelhouse Code himself has a very close relationship with Eryama. Eryama has, through his travels, discovered Rudy's background and understands the desire Rudy has to rise above his station and become something more. Eryama has a section of his notebook dedicated to finding quests and missions that will help Rudy not only level, but learn new concepts and skills that will make him a better sorcerer. Rudy is very loyal to Eryama, and often helps him even when Eryama doesn't need it. Tetora annoys the crap out of Eryama, and he tends to avoid her as much as humanly possible. Debauchery Tea Party While Eryama has never officially joined the Debauchery Tea Party, he often scouted their raids for them and helped them devise strategies that allowed them to more quickly defeat the raid. They paid him with rare resources and information from their raid, and Eryama had all of the members on his friend list. On two occasions, Eryama joined them for a raid and fought it through with them. As a result, Eryama has a gryphon mount and a rare version of the magic bag that allows him to transfer items directly to his vault once a week. Eryama never wanted to be known as the best warrior, so he never wanted to join them to prove his worth. While the Tea Party utilizes his knowledge, they realize that he is not strong in party battles, and only on special occasions ask or let him join the party. The Round Table Each of the guilds of the Round Table utilize Eryama's knowledge in different ways. The combat guilds purchase his scouting reports on raids and leveling quickly. The small guilds purchase any knowledge they can from him. Eryama has a soft spot for small, close knit guilds, so he gives them good deals. The production guilds often purchase spawn rates and other information on resource gathering from Eryama, and every once in awhile purchase one of Eryama's rare resources. The Round Table has recently added Eryama as a full member, representing players that were not in guilds. Stats Interesting Facts Eryama is used to wearing aviator sunglasses in the real world, and is looking for a pair in the new world. Eryama wears glasses in the old world, but in Elder Tale his character has perfect vision. References Any References go here please